


Little Games

by Calljacobfryeyourdaddy



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calljacobfryeyourdaddy/pseuds/Calljacobfryeyourdaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You take Jacob to meet your parents in a restaurant and tell him to 'Behave!' in advance. Just as you would expect, he does not, and it leads to a cheeky fingering under the table right in front of your parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Games

‘Just like we practised, Jacob, I hope you remember everything,’ you called out to your boyfriend while giving yourself a once-over in the mirror.

‘Hm? Oh you needn’t worry your pretty little head about that,’ he muttered, too preoccupied with his tie. Seemingly finally satisfied with how it turned out he declared, ‘Jacob Frye will be the most perfect fiancée of the evening!’

You watched him through the mirror and sighed.

‘I would expect a perfect fiancée to be able to tie his own ties,’ you remarked with a smile and walked over to him to tie the garment for him. While doing so you felt his eyes roam over your elegant evening outfit and soon he snaked his hands around your waist with a suggestive look in his eyes.

‘Well, you see (Y/n), I’m more used to untying things,’ he said dropping his voice an octave as he started toying with the fabric belt of your dress. You rolled your eyes at your boyfriend’s constant flirting.

‘Well, you see Jacob, there will be nothing for you to untie if my parents don’t like you,’ you said sweetly and gave his tie one particularly harsh tug. Jacob laughed and lifted his hands in the air in mock defeat.

‘Rest assured, love, by the end of the night they won’t even be able to imagine a better man for you.’

You smiled at his confidence but you were dubious. Your parents were conservative and Jacob had a tendency to be overly straightforward and childish – qualities which you weren’t sure your parents would appreciate in your future husband, but at the same time, this mess of a man possessed extraordinary charm which helped him make friends in all sorts of circles. Whatever the result, you hoped for the best.

You both put your coats and your shoes on.

‘Now remember Jacob, behave,’ you said as a final warning. He placed his hand around your waist and with a chuckle said, ‘Of course, soon-to-be Mrs Frye,’ before opening the door for you and you exited into the rainy street.

 

Your parents were on the clock and had been expecting the two of you at your reserved table. Warm greetings were exchanged, your mother’s eyes lingering on Jacob longer than on anyone else, you noticed. You couldn’t blame her, after all he sported his black suit as if it were his second skin, snug in all the right places, emphasising his handsome frame. You looked around the restaurant and had honestly not expected it to be this extravagant. Asking Jacob to book the table was not such a bad idea after all. As if reading your mind, your lover winked at you.

As the evening rolled on Jacob has taken up the role of the dutiful entertainer, making sure to recommend you and your parents the utmost specialties of the chef, ordering the most expensive bottles of champagne and wine, gallantly refilling your and your mother’s glasses saying ‘A lady’s glass should never be empty,’ skilfully exchanging humour with your father and being the most charming man present in this place this evening.

The way he so easily made your parents laugh and how quickly he seemed to have gotten on their good side impressed you as you sipped on your drink and observed him while he shared yet another hilarious story he no doubt picked up from his Rooks. Effortless, was the word that came to your mind. He was right earlier when he said that you didn’t need to worry about him. He seamlessly blended in with the place and the guests here as if he didn’t kill people for a living on a regular basis. Whilst you were deep in thought, as if reading your mind once again, Jacob glanced at you and flashed you a cocky smile. Oh the bastard knew he was good! The knowledge of that provoked your competitive nature and you decided to play a little game with him to see if he could keep up his effortless farce for much longer. Your earlier wish to make your parents like him was seemingly washed away by the several glasses of wine you had consumed.

You adjusted yourself closer to him in your seat, which Jacob of course noticed from the corner of his eye. But you couldn’t care less, nothing could have prepared him for what you were plotting. While he was talking to your father you sneaked your hand under the table and extended it towards Jacob’s thigh and gently rested it atop of it. He didn’t falter in his speech but instantly tensed under your touch. You were amazed at how neither his face nor his voice gave it away but only the hardening of his muscles under your hand made it obvious to you that he was wary of your actions. This caused the sides of your lips to quirk up, this was going to be fun.

Whilst he continued talking as if nothing was amiss you bared your nails and slowly scraped his thigh through his trousers. You knew how much he loved having your nails dig into his skin during sex, one of the reasons why you’ve kept them quite long and sharp. This time his eyes instantly shot over to you. But you just smiled innocently at him and had a sip of your drink. He only narrowed his eyes but didn’t do anything else to stop you. Then your mother asked Jacob a question which made him take his burning gaze off you and you continued with your innocent façade as you started digging your nails even harder into his clothed skin and moved deeper and deeper into the curve of his thigh, coming dangerously close to his crotch. Your nails now scratched and kneaded the inside of his thigh and as you continued observing him you saw his left hand ball into a tight fist on the table, his knuckles turning white. This fuelled your childish insolence and you moved your nails to ghost over his growing bulge, softly settling on it and gently stroking it with a sly smile. However after a couple of strokes you felt a very tight grip on your hand and winced. You looked over to him but he didn’t look at you, instead continuing his conversation with your parents. When you tried pulling your hand away he tightened his grip on it eliciting a quiet whimper from you. Was he angry, you pondered.

‘Oh Jacob darling, you still haven’t told us how you two lovebirds met?’ your mother chirped. Jacob who until now has been handling all the questions concerning your relationship said, ‘I believe (Y/n) can tell this story better than I can, can’t you dear?’

He finally looked at you and you froze like prey cornered by the predator. Jacob was smiling but the smile did not extend to his eyes which were domineering and cold, a telltale sign of his sadistic side coming forth. You thought, oh no. At the same time your parents looked at you expectantly. 

You hadn’t prepared a story of how you met, one which would omit the part that it was during one of Jacob’s assassination missions. He was having his payback time but you wouldn’t give him the pleasure of your defeat so you quickly started making up a fake story of how you two came to know each other. As your parents intently listened to you, Jacob guided your hand under the table to your lap. Your eyes widened when he guided it slowly under the hem of your dress and toward your inner thigh. You resisted when you realised his intentions but his grip on your hand easily overpowered your struggle. At this point you had no choice but to allow him to do as he pleased.

You continued speaking, barely hiding your nervousness, when Jacob pressed your index and middle fingers to your folds with his own through the fabric of your lingerie. He was intently watching your every movement and he saw you tightly squeeze the fork in your hand the moment his fingers started moving atop of yours with a lazy smirk on his lips. He began applying just enough pressure to leave you breathing rapidly by pressing his strong fingers over yours and rubbing at your clit. You thought he would stop there but what he did next shocked you. Just as you were shakily getting to the end of the story he moved your soaked underwear aside and dipped both of your fingers into your slick heat and you almost jumped in your seat from his intrusion. He finally let go of your hand but his own hand didn’t stop its ministrations as he now shamelessly fingered you under the table and smeared your dripping lubricant over your clit and massaged it. 

Your parents were starting to suspect something from your increasingly unsettling behaviour, you fidgeting in your seat whilst gripping your utensils and squeezing the table cloth, your breaths coming out in ragged huffs and your speech reducing to ‘um’s and err’s’ mid-sentence. You threw Jacob a panicky look hoping he’d realise you can’t handle anymore of this and will cease his torture. But one look at the bastard gave you a clear idea of what was he was planning, he sat there bemused, his cheek propped up on his hand and a lazy smile was dancing on his lips when he mouthed a silent ‘Go on,’ all the while rubbing you more rapidly. Jacob was enjoying this; no, ‘enjoying’ was a kind word for it, he was practically basking in all his sadistic glory from seeing you so vulnerable and helpless in his hands all the while forcibly driving you towards your orgasm right in front your parents. You didn’t need to speak to the man to know what he was thinking, ‘You really thought you were better at this game than me?’

You knew nothing would come from glaring at him, which he most likely relished anyway, so you tried your best to maintain eye contact with your parents instead and hoped this would distract you from the rising heat between your legs. You tried shutting your legs to make him stop but as if expecting that move, Jacob pinched your thigh and you threw them open again and he continued rubbing your clit. You prayed your parents wouldn’t hear the wet lewd sounds his soaked fingers were making against your sex. The pooling heat was becoming unbearable when you knew in the next few seconds you’d reach your climax and it wouldn’t be silent, from the amount of pressure that was building up you knew you’d be found out by your parents for certain. Jacob raised his eyebrows in expectation and curiosity of what was to come but you were not about to give him that satisfaction so you abruptly pushed yourself off your chair and excused yourself to the ladies’ room earning yourself a stunned look from your parents and a dramatic mock pout from your boyfriend. You walked away with your rapid heartbeat thudding in your ears and a painful need and emptiness apparent between your legs. You splashed some cold water on your face to calm yourself and wiped off the mess Jacob had caused in your groin. Upon your return to the table you were relieved to see Jacob had already distracted your parents and was entertaining them with another story. As soon as he saw your reappear he smiled at you, eyes dripping in glee, and you only managed to glare in response. Oh yes, Jacob Frye was very pleased with himself this evening.

‘Are you alright, (Y/n)?’ your father asked with a worried look. You gave him a reassuring smile but before you could respond Jacob interrupted.

‘She’s quite alright, but the weather today is foul, non-stop rain and cold. (Y/n) isn’t taking all this wetness very well,’ he said and seemingly only you detected the obvious mirth in his voice.

‘Yes, thank you for explaining, honey,’ you smiled sweetly at him.

Your parents left the matter alone and the rest of the evening rolled on without further incidents.

 

After the dinner you dropped your parents off at their hotel and returned home with Jacob in silence. But the moment the two of you closed the door and were inside the apartment, you both attacked each other and kissed one another fervently, teeth clashing, tongues intruding each other’s mouths, his more forcibly than yours. Jacob held you by your neck so he would have all the access he needs to your mouth and his other hand travelled down to your hips and tightly grabbed your ass. You tore through the sexual tension and lust built up during the dinner and pulled away from Jacob’s lips.

‘You’re an asshole, you know that?’ you said with a smile, your hand toying with his shilling necklace.

He chuckled, the tones of his rich voice echoing in your ears, adding to your fascination with the man.

‘You wouldn’t love me if I was a good boy, baby’ he said with a cheeky smile which made you want to hit him and kiss him at the same time.

‘Now,’ he pulled your body tightly against his own, ‘there’s a pressing matter,’ he grinded his hardened bulge against your crotch as if to emphasise his words, ‘that requires your attention.’ You snorted and joined your lips with his.

 

To be continued


End file.
